Silver Love
by Bella the Dragon Queen
Summary: A one-shot of Haku and Haru. Rated M for mature.


**Author's Note: WARNING CONTAINS EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT AND INCEST. iF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH EITHER OF THESE ITEMS, DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION. FOR ADULT AUDIENCES ONLY.**

Haru walked into the house that he shared with his little sister, Haku. He was hoping he wouldn't find her passed out on the floor again. What he found, though, was possibly far worse. He found his little sister sprawled out on the floor. He could only see her head from the angle he was at. He groaned and lit a cigarette, walking over to her. As he got closer to her, he dropped his lighter and cigarette on the floor. Haku was not wearing a bra, so her thick, full breasts were uncovered. They sank back a bit (due to the fact that she was laying down) and she wore a tiny, black thong. It hardly did a thing to hide her silver pubic hair. Her long hair was sprayed all over the floor, surrounding her and making her seem like she was engulfed in a stringy pool of silver. Haru couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "No, she's my sister, I can't do that!" he said aloud. She then made a little noise. She opened her eyes up slightly, looking up at him. "H-Haru..." she whimpered, rolling over onto her belly. Haru took a step back, shamefully aroused as his hard-on pressed against his pants. Haku crawled to him, her breasts pressed against the floor. "Haruuuu... I need it..." she moaned, grabbing onto his leg greedily. "W-What do you mean, sis?"

"I need it, Haru!"

"Need what, little sis? More sake?"

"I need YOU, Haru!"

"Huh?"

"Fuck me already, Haru!"

She got up and staggered towards him, her full breasts bouncing as she took him by the shirt and slung him clumsily towards the couch, making Haru stumble as he attempted to regain his balance. She ripped his shirt off and tossed it aside before she fell down on the couch, her thong sliding off. "Haru... Please! I'm begging you!" she whimpered, spreading her thighs. Her pussy was covered with wiry, silver pubic hair that she failed to shave. "Please, please please please please..." she repeated. Haru couldn't contain himself anymore. _I guess it's okay, as long as she's drunk I don't think it'll matter that much... _

He sighed as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray that was on their coffee table. "Okay, if that's what you really want, sis," he said, slowly removing his pants. He grabbed a condom from his back pocket, checking it for holes or tears in the package before taking off his underwear and tossing it, it probably landing in the same place as the pants. Haku watching him, whimpering helplessly. That turned him on even more. He carefully opened the condom and checked it for tears, holes, rips, etc. before sliding it onto his pulsing, hard length. "Ready, Haku?" he asked, mounting her. She nodded and clamped her top lip on her bottom lip, ready to hold in the screaming. He penetrated her quickly. She was much, much looser than he expected, but it still felt amazing. He let out a soft moan before he started to thrust. Haku was whimpering and blubbering, her pussy dripping wet with fluids already. Her full chest bounced with every thrust, her nipples hard as ever. They were so big and luscious... He grabbed them, thrusting harder and harder. "Ohhhh, Haru, yes!" Haku yelped, grabbing the side of the couch. Her fingertips dug into the couch, leaving indents. He was thrusting harder, her warm, soft insides massaging him. He could feel it through the ultra-thin condom. He wanted her and nothing more. She was his right now, and he was hers. He forgot all about his girlfriend. Ah, Lily, the under appreciated vocaloid... She paled in comparison to Haku. Haku was moaning loud, tears of love and ecstasy rolling down her cheeks. Haru gently wiped her tears away, shushing her. "Shh, it's okay, shhh, it's alright. It'll be over soon, I'm almost there, sis," Haru crooned in her ear. Just then, he came in the condom. Haku was all-out crying at this point, howling in what might've been either pain or the side effects of the sake.

Later on, he cleaned up the mess and put Haku to bed, stroking her cheek. He wasn't going to forget this night, ever. He curled up in bed with her, his head nuzzled in her ample breast.

**A/N: I'm going to do a Kasane Teto x Kasane Ted fanfic, and then a Defoko x Gakupo story, so yea. Keep an eye out for one of those two in the next month or so! **


End file.
